


Hearth & Home

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, in-game, mention of chocobros, post kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: The morning after their makeshift wedding, the oracle and the glaive talk about the things that lead them to where they were now.





	Hearth & Home

**Author's Note:**

> Currently moving my fics here to AO3 from tumblr (username: plasticbaggy1) and maybe Fanfiction.net (username: tin2lo). This was my first Lunyx piece so it felt right to post it first.

Nyx Ulric had always said that he would fight a hundred wars just to see peace.  Well despite still being in the middle of a war, a hundred years of peace could not have felt any better than how he was feeling right at that moment.  He looked down at the body snuggled up at his side.  Last night, in a secluded place in Altissia, in the middle of a world still at war, Nyx Uric and Lady Lunafreya Nox Flueret had become husband and wife. **  
**

It was hard to believe that only a month ago, he was assigned as her personal bodyguard.  Tasked by the late King Regis himself to protect her.  Drautos may have been a false captain of the Kingsglaive but even so, Nyx had broken every rule assigned to him in regards to the princess.  Don’t look.  Don’t listen.  Don’t think.  And now here they were.  Married.

Nyx snickered and wondered if Drautos would be turning in the grave Nyx had put him in.  He placed a kiss on Luna’s head as he thought of that day.  The Lucian Kings gave him their power in exchange for his life which he was very prepared to give up.  But the gods heard Luna’s prayers and felt her love for him that they gave him one more chance at life.  Provided he used that life to serve and care for Luna.

As Nyx was deep into his memories, he barely registered his new wife stirring beside him.  “I could get used to waking up to your chest as my pillow,”  Luna said, eyes still closed in contentment.

Nyx snickered and placed another kiss on her head.  “Well lucky for us, we have the rest of our lives to get used to it.” He took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers and placed a kiss on it near her wedding band.  “Provided you stop throwing yourself into the middle of the battlefield.”

Luna looked up at him with a mock glare that turned into an amused smile.  “Me?  And what about you,  _hero_?”  She emphasized his glaive nickname.  “Do you expect me to just stand pretty and wait by the sidelines?”

He gave her a cocky smile.  “I’m worth the wait.”  He ran his other hand up and down her naked body.

She couldn’t argue with him there.  She remembered waiting for him with Libertus at the edge of Insomnia, praying that he make it out alive.  She remembered seeing him limping towards them and running into his arms.  Not even giving him a chance to catch his breath before she placed a kiss on his lips and revealing her feelings for him.  Yes, he was definitely worth the wait.  Luna leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.  “Yes, you are.”

Nyx leaned down and gave her a deeper, more passionate kiss before rolling over to hover above her.  Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as they continued to make out.  Luna pulled away first and looked into his eyes; eyes filled with love and devotion.  “What were you thinking about this morning?”

Nyx looked down and shook his head.  “Nothing important.”

Luna lifted his chin to draw his gaze back to her.  “Tell me.”

Nyx  sighed.  Married only a day and already he couldn’t say no to her.  But then again, could he ever say no to her?  “I was just thinking about how we got here.  Me as your bodyguard…you engaged to the prince…”  He began to trail off into a whisper.

“Nyx Ulric, are you worried I’d leave you for another man?”  She wasn’t saying it to be accusing.  She was genuinely worried about his train of thought.

Nyx shook his head.  “No!  It’s just…”  He sighed.  “It’s just a big leap from bodyguard to husband.  My task was to safely take you to your future husband.  Not marry you along the way.”

Luna continued to run her fingers through his hair which comforted him greatly.  “But you did complete your task.  You brought me to you, dear husband.”  He leaned down to kiss her again which lead to another quick makeout session.  “And besides,” she started after pulling her lips away and catching her breath.  “Noctis didn’t object when he was the one officiating our ceremony last night.”

They both let out a small laugh.  When they met up with Noctis and told him about their love affair, the prince (now King) was surprisingly fine with it.  Possibly even relieved.  Noctis was truly happy for them.  He did love Luna but 12 years had changed the both of them.  Their destinies were so heavy, they both deserved something for themselves.  Not to be strapped into an arranged marriage.  One that wasn’t even valid anymore after Niflheim’s attack.

And Noctis couldn’t have asked for a better husband for Luna.  Nyx was a strong fighter and loyal to the Lucis crown.  He protected Luna thus far and Noctis had no doubt in his mind that he would continue to do so.

Luna pulled Nyx down a bit so she could whisper in his ear.  “If you ask me, I don’t think I’m the only royal who fell for their guard.”

Nyx pulled away and looked at her wide eyed.  “You think Noctis has a thing going with one of his friends?”  Luna just gave him a sly smile but didn’t say anything more.  “So which one of them do you think it is?”

She just shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It’s not any of my business.”

“Aww come on. I know you have some idea.”  He looked at her with the gaze he knew could melt her but she still wouldn’t budge.  “Fine.  But if you ask me, I think it’s the blond one.”

“Prompto? What makes you say that?”

Nyx shrugged.  “Well I mean his last fiancée was blonde so…”. She giggled at his insinuation.  “Well whoever it is…I don’t care if he’s into guys or girls, tattoos or glasses, or even has a thing for blondes.  The only thing that matters is…”  He began to trail kisses down her neck as he emphasized each phrase.  “…he stay…away…from… _my_  blonde.”

She giggled as his stubble tickled her with each of his kisses.  “How did you go from loyal glaive to jealous husband so quickly?”

“On the contrary, princess.”  He stopped kissing her to look straight into her eyes.  “I will always be there to serve the crown of Lucis.  But I made another oath a long time ago when I first became a glaive: for hearth and home.”  Nyx leaned down to place another kiss on her lips.  “And right now, both of those things are right here in this bed.”

Lunafreya was almost in tears.  Her eyes began to water but before she could begin to cry, she pulled Nyx down to her and kissed him deeply to convey all the love she had for him.

As long as there was strength in Nyx Ulric’s body, he would protect hearth and home.  He would protect  _Luna_.


End file.
